Regret of Time
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: This is a Zelink songfic written to the words of Never had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. It is from Zelda's POV after having sent Link back in time. Please read and review


Well I felt like another one-shot Zelink fic. This one is told from the point of view of Zelda. The setting is that after the defeat of Ganondorf at the end of OoT, Zelda sent Link back in time to relive the ten years that he lost. However, 7 years later at what would have again been the day they had defeated Ganondorf, the Princess has yet again to meet Link since their parting. I'll explain how the song fits in at the end of the fic.

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back and wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

It was a bright and sunny day in Hyrule. There was no wind to speak of and the temperature was just right. All in all, it seemed a perfect day and all the people of Hyrule seemed to be enjoying it quite well: frolicking about the Lake, chatting idly with friends in the market place, taking naps in the sun. Well, all the people save one, myself, the heiress to the throne, the Crown Princess Zelda.

No one remembers now. None of the people know the tragedy of years passed but to them never occurred. They did not see the kingdom in flames and a madman in charge. But perhaps most important, they know nothing of the hero that made their existences possible. The only person on the mortal plane that knows of his is myself, the rest of the sages now reside in the Sacred Realm.

It was this day we parted. I remember the day as if the events had occurred just minutes ago. We stood there in the Temple of Time standing awkwardly for a few minutes. I was the first to speak.

"It is finally over." I remarked still euphoric over our victory over Ganon.

"Yes, now I will stay and help you rebuild Hyrule." He returned selflessly.

"No Link, once Hyrule is at peace again that is where we must part. You must return to your time and live the years that I have taken from you."

"But Zelda I would rather stay with you." He protested.

"Link, give me the Ocarina of Time, with it I can send you back to your own time where you belong." I spoke softly.

He could never have known how I felt inside. Seven years I waited for him to emerge to become the savior of Hyrule. Then when he emerged, it all became a blur. Under the guise of Sheik I spent quite a while on adventures with him and as time passed I found myself falling ever deeper in love with the young hero at the same time he was falling in love with the Princess that he didn't know was by his side the whole time. I remember when he was speaking to me when I was in disguise and asking where the Princess was. My heart fluttered at the fairy tale notion that he was enduring the hardships that he was, for me. Then when we had won and for a while I believed that we could be together, reality came rushing down. I couldn't be with him because I had to send him back where he belonged. I was the one foolish enough to deign to reckon with the power of the Sacred Realm and I must rectify the situation. And unfortunately the only way to do so was to separate myself from the one I loved most. I couldn't bear to face him for fear that he would think me weak. No, instead I sent him back never once telling him of my true feelings.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

I remember the first time I saw him. It was in one of my dreams. There was always a dark cloud and storm over Hyrule and then a piercing shaft of light and from it stepped none other than my hero. Although I am seven years older now, that dream is still as fresh in my memory as ever because of him. Before that dream father had dismissed the rest of my dreams as mere imagination of a child. However the one with him was the first to come true and I will never forget that.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I cant find ways to let you go_

When the timelines changed after the sending back of the Hero, I found myself back in the castle as my ten year old self but with all the memories from seven years of hiding and fighting. Those seven years haunt me every day now. It is easy now to imagine what could have been the progression of our lives had I not have changed the timelines. To the people, I must put the past behind me and remain confident and cheerful at all times. Yet I know that I can never truly distance myself from that past.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

Father is now pushing me harder to marry a prince so that one day I can become true ruler of the kingdom. Perhaps he is right, but I cannot bring myself to do so. The memories, however short they might have been burn too brightly to be forgotten. Everything I see around me seems to remind me of some aspect of him.

Looking to the sky, I plead to the Goddesses to bear Link a message for me.

Please Link, forgive me for not telling you the truth. I was too cowardly to admit it earlier. I love you Link, more than anything else in the world. I regret that I can never tell this to you in person and that I know is a regret and sadness I will carry with me till my grave.

Fin

So yeah, what did you think. Perhaps an explanation of why I thought this song was complementary to this fic is in order. The lyrics and the manner in which the song is sung is something I can completely see Zelda as doing. The entire song seems to be referring back to the OoT game. So the first little stanza is how we all leave something that we don't want to behind, in Zelda's case Link and how that decision weighs down upon us for the rest of our lives. The reference to time is also fitting into the game seeing as Zelda send Link back into time. The dream part was also relevant. In the manga it was mentioned that Zelda did see Link in her dreams/visions which her father did not believe. However accompanying Link on his journey gave the truth to those dreams. The line "I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about this way." Is the reference to Zelda not being able to confess her love for Link. So yeah, there you go. I hoped you liked it. Please review because that would be much appreciated!

Yes, for the readers of my other fics, other chapters are being worked on , I promise.


End file.
